Miramos lo que nos toca
by Dark-Karumi-Mashiro
Summary: Bebe no acostumbra el juntarse con gente ajena a su grupo de amigos. En especial, con gente como Butters. ¿Porqué está entonces frente a la acera de en frente de la casa del rubio? Mal título. Twoshot.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de South Park no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a sus creadores Trey Parker y Matt Stone al igual que a Comedy Central -copyright-.

**Aclaraciones del fic: **Me disculpo por la pareja, pero se me hace taaan adorable después de haber leído "cierto" one-shot que me niego a mencionar -cofcofEsmaltescofcofdeGabi17-. Nota: Ultimadamente apegada al meta, ningún grupo en particular, pero recurrí a dicho grupo porque... porque... me llegó y lo puse (xD).

* * *

**_Primer Intento: Llega al fracaso._**

* * *

Bárbara mordió la uña acrílica de su dedo pulgar por cuarta vez consecutiva. Su claro disgusto era evidente, y no era para menos. Había planeado esa salida con su única y mejor amiga para después ser llamada por ésta, pidiéndole disculpas.

No era el hecho de ser cancelada. La rubia lo hubiera entendido. Pero ser plantada por Wendy para que ella y su eterno novio celebraran su vigésimo tercer aniversario después de volver hace ya tres días, era el colmo. La morena no era mala, en definitiva, sólo que demasiado terca y orgullosa para admitir que ésa relación tenía poco futuro. Si no es que ninguno, como en varias ocasiones había querido hacer ver a la Testaburger.

Taconeó de nuevo el piso del pasillo con sus botas de piel, recargada sobre un casillero que no era el suyo, planeando qué hacer con el boleto sobrante del concierto de Metallica que sostenía en su mano izquierda.

La idea de ir sola desde un principio había sido desechada. Ella. Bárbara "Bebe" Stevens, jamás, nunca de los nunca, iría en solitario a ningún lugar, sitio o estado. La simple idea era en sí ridícula, pero aun así, muy a su pesar. La realidad caía sobre ella como un tanque de agua helada...

¿Con quién iría entonces?

Su poco buen humor se marchó en cuanto escuchó que la llamaban por su apodo. Incluso había levantado sus uñas en señal de ataque antes de notar que la dulce voz era de nadie más y nadie menos que un compañero de clases, que hace tiempo no veía.

— ¿Butters?

El pequeño rubio la saludó nervioso y con la mirada baja, pronunció débilmente.

— Ho-Hola Bebe… esto, ¿podri-podrías permitirme abrir mi casillero? Por favor…

Bebe sólo asintió mientras se apartaba. Los ojos miel de la chica se abrieron mientras fijaba la vista en la coloración rojiza que presentaba una de las mejillas del rubio. Preocupada, tomó del hombro a Butters, sobresaltándolo un poco.

— ¿Qu-Quién? —preguntó mientras con un dedo señalaba su propia mejilla.

Las delgadas cejas de Butters se fruncen, ignorando el objetivo de la pregunta hasta que la chica con una mano, la posa sobre su rostro.

— ¿Te duele? —optó por preguntar, no queriendo indagar indebidamente en los asuntos del rubio.

Aunque esperaba que el chico reaccionara con una negación contundente, se sorprendió de que él sólo suspirase mientras apartaba su mano.

— N-No.

Bebe sonrió cuando el sonrojo confirmo sus sospechas.

— ¿Te le confesaste?

Butters asintió, para después derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos azules.

La rubia no supo como reaccionar ante eso, y sin pensarlo, le extendió el boleto del concierto al joven Stotch.

— Hoy habrá un concierto y no tengo con quien ir, ¿aceptas acompañarme? — habló presurosa, para después reparar en lo dicho.

Bebe mantenía una relación amigable con todos sus ex compañeros de primaria, incluyendo al pequeño bicho raro de Leopold "Butters" Stotch. Pero no solía congeniar mucho con ellos. Por lo que la expresión sorprendida del chico por tan repentina invitación era justificable.

— ¿Se-Segura que quiere llevarme… a mí? — cuestionó tontamente señalándose con el dedo.

— Cl-Claro que sí, ¿a quién más? — la idea de retirar dicha invitación se esfumó en cuanto una sonrisa agradable atravesó el rostro sonrosado del rubio, quien sólo atinó a asentir.

El timbre anunció el ingreso a clases y debido a sus distintos horarios, Butters tuvo que marchar hacia su siguiente clase, no sin antes, volver a agradecer a Bebe por su amabilidad y recibir con gusto el boleto de concierto de las manos de la rubia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los rizos dorados de Bárbara fueron movidos por una repentina brisa, a pesar de que los había peinado con bastante fijador para cabello. Resopló frustrada. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensaba que la tendría esperando allí?

Desde hace media hora la fila de entrada había comenzado a avanzar y Bebe, que había ganado gracias a ciertas "técnicas" un buen lugar, le preocupaba entrar antes que el rubio ya que no importaba si la encontraba, se sentiría sola en aquel lugar tan grande y concurrido.

Miró por enésima vez hacia la pantalla de su celular. Masculló una maldición y estaba a punto de guardarlo en su bolsa de prada, cuando el pequeño aparato vibro. Dispuesta a soltar una sarta de palabras indignas para una señorita, leyó el mensaje guardándose la rabia para después.

"_Lo lamento, no podré ir. Lo siento mucho"_

— "Debió haberse negado desde el principio, idiota". — pensó frustrada.

Salió de la fila, ignorando los llamados del chico al que había prometido acompañar con tal de que le hiciera un lugar, emprendiendo camino hacia su casa.

Desechada. Así se sentía. Primero por sus supuesta mejor amiga, y ahora por un inútil y marginado rubio que seguramente ahora se regodeaba por su humillación.

Ese tipo de momentos era cuando deseaba poseer la fortaleza de Wendy. Un camino de negro transparente se trazó desde su ojo, llegando a la barbilla, hasta que poco a poco las lágrimas arruinaban el maquillado natural en que la rubia, acostumbrada a enmascararse tras montones y montones de cosméticos, se había esmerado tanto.

Ahora, lo único que quedaba, era llegar a su casa, darse un largo baño y tratarse el rostro para olvidar todo el estrés acumulado durante el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Residencia Stotch. Casa verde y la más decente de la cuadra. ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo allí?

Notó sombras tras la ventana y antes de que pudiera notarlo, se encontraba caminando en dirección a a puerta de aquel inútil y bastardo que había osado a darle tal desplante.

._._._._.

_**K**aru: Yooh! Gomene! Si lo corte allí, pero pronto verán porqué el de esto y el porqué de lo otro. Two-shot hecho para satisfacer mi sentimiento de culpa por abandonar taaaanto mi cuenta. Qué cosas. Dedicaría algo pero no creo que éste pequeño escrito merezca tal honor, después de todo, no me esforcé como en verdad desearía... Quiero hacer un fic de KHR (TYT), pero a penas voy en el cap 73... de 380. Y ya no saben a que me refiero. En fin, disfruten! (n-n!)._


End file.
